Secrets of the Past
by Astera
Summary: "They were peaceful Mantrins.Unlike the rest of the species,who were mostly gun lusting fools.They loved life and they loved their daughter." Preed tells Junnea everything.His past.His father.He tells the Cyborg Stith's past.Her parents..The secret hatred


~~~~  
  
Silence. That is what sent shivers throughout her spine. It was quiet. Too quiet to be correct. Even the humming of the engines was not quite the same. She had spent enough time on the Valkyrie to know there was a difference.   
Stith shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was trying her best not to drift off to sleep, because she had to watch over Preed. There was still no trusting him, and there would be many sleepless nights until some trust was gained (But she knew there would never be any).  
"Why not go get some sleep, dearest Stith? You do look like you need quite a bit of rest."  
Rest did sound good… But she ignored the dearest Stith, for the moment.  
"No thanks pal. I'm watching over you. I don't trust you and do not call me dearest Stith unless you want me to blast off your precious balls."  
"Such a sweet thing you are," he purred and Stith kicked the back of his seat, causing him to lurch forward quickly. He grunted and rubbed the back of his head, his fingers brushing his metal plate.  
"Next time I'll aim for your head!"  
"Never knew you cared so much," he grumbled under his breath.  
She sneered and leaned back, watching the floor as if it was interesting. Nagging… Annoying… Creepy… All words that barely describe him. He was such a total jerk.  
I can stand him! If there was someone else who could pilot, I'd blow his brains out! Stith thought angrily, then wondered, Why was Preed in Junnea's room?  
"Why were you in Junnea's room?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"I'll make it my business!"  
"My, my Captain Stith… Don't you sound like a certain someone?"  
She snapped, "Answer my question!"  
"Maybe I'll just leave…" he began, standing up but she yelled at him.  
"SIT DOWN!"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"Now answer or I'll lock you in the airlock."  
"No real reason, Captain. I happened to be strolling by and saw her door cracked open. I checked in on her and saw she was reading a book. She read a page out loud and we talked."  
"Making the moves on her like Akima, creep?"  
"Hardly. You think too harshly of me, don't you? Well, well… You are the rude on, aren't you?"  
Stith snorted and leaned back against the wall. She was tired of his crap and didn't want to argue. Arguing was just stupid and he would continue on arguing unless it either got too private on his behalf or he got too bored. Nothing was ever going to be the same again and she quietly agreed with that.  
  
~~~~  
  
Junnea ran her fingers through her hair, yawning tiredly. She blinked at the lights that had, for some reason, automatically turned on. Everything was a blur at first, but she could tell something, or someone, was staring right at her.  
"What in the hell…?"  
"What!?" she demanded harshly. She was never in a good mood in the morning, and boy did she despise those who were.  
"Your pupils.." a voice murmured. Preed, of course.  
"What about them?" she asked, raising one eyebrow, trying to focus.  
"They're gone!"  
"Always do that when I first wake up.." she blinked a few times and everything became more clear. Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you in my quarters in the first place!?"  
"Captain Stith told me to come and wake you. You aren't nude under those blankets, are you?" he grinned.  
"Oh, don't you wish I was…" she rolled her eyes.  
"I do, actually."   
He was, of course, kidding. The way she stared at him told him she didn't catch the humor in it.  
"I was just kidding, Cyborg. I don't want to see you in the nude."  
"Oh, pity."  
"Humor?"  
"Of course. Now out with you so I can change!" she hollered, giving him a good hard shove towards the door. He stumbled then stuck his nose in the air.  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted," he said, then walked out with a humph.  
She shook her head and ran her fingers through her knotted hair. Junnea hated mornings… Most Bounty Hunters didn't. She was one of them. It would turn into a ritual soon… Get up. Brush hair. Take shower. Brush hair again. Brush teeth. Get dressed. Same old, same old.  
"Are you getting ready?" Preed cooed from outside her door.  
"Does it concern you, Akrennian?" she snorted, brushing out her hair.  
He chuckled and left, leaving her to get ready. Stith was sitting at the counsel, barely awake. She yawned once and sipped a human beverage called coffee.   
"Does that really work like Korso said it would?"  
"Yeah.." she yawned. "I'll be up and running in a few minutes.."  
Perfect!   
"Oh dearest Stith. Would you mind please getting my scarf that dropped on the floor by you?"  
She eyed him then bent down. He grinned then was kicked in the gut.  
"OOF! OW!"   
"Nice try, pervert."  
"I was not trying to…!"  
"BAD! VERY BAD! STOP! DO NOT MOVE ANYMORE! PREED! STITH!"  
They looked just in time to see Gune go running by them, something chasing him..   
"I know what the next movie those humans will be making… 'When Inventions Attack!'"  
"Oh ha.. And ha.."  
"Hey.. Is that coffee?"   
Stith looked at the female Cyborg and nodded.  
"Got any cappuccino?"  
"What?"  
"…. Never mind. Is there any left over coffee?"  
Preed jerked his head towards the direction of the kitchen. Junnea stretched and walked off to get herself a cup of coffee. She hated coffee. It tasted rather bitter to her, but if it would wake her up, she'd try it.  
After retrieving a cup and pouring the thick, dark liquid into it, she plopped down on the floor. The kitchen itself was small. Then again, the ship was small too, so it didn't surprise her. There was chairs in the kitchen to sit down, but she was too groggy to even bother.  
"There are chairs."  
"I do realize that.." she mumbled, sipping the bitter beverage that caused her to grimace in distaste.  
She stared numbly at the wall. A soft light from somewhere gave the tiny kitchen a dim, golden look that she hadn't seen in years. Putting the rim of the cup to her lips, she inhaled the smell of the coffee and took another gulp.   
Even if the ship was kept warm all the time, she was cold. Her hands were cold. Her feet were cold. Her arms were cold. Her heart and eyes were bitterly cold. Even the steaming hot liquid didn't take away the iciness she had. Bounty Hunters were never warm. They could withstand the coldest of temperatures. Especially space. Any Bounty Hunter was given "special treatment" to endure the lung freezing coldness. They all had too, or die. That was the training that half died at. The remaining either quit or died from the punishments or anything else. She was way too luckily… Luck was everything. Luck and skill. Either that.. Or you're nothing.  
Preed leaned against the door frame, watching her slender figure sit there in those stunning dark blue robes that she had worn since she first came aboard. In a matter of weeks, maybe a simple two, she would be gone. The lovely Cyborg… He silently cursed at himself for thinking she was lovely. She would be just another Akima, or just like Stith. She was nothing but a bad attitude who got one everyone's good side but his... Okay. He couldn't lie there. She had gotten on his good side. There was something different about her. Something that he couldn't put his finger on…  
He shook his head and rested his head on the frame, his metal plate ramming the side. He winced, not at the slight pain, but on how the way his entire head vibrated when he did that. That was the bad thing about having a metal plate on your head. If you get hit on the head, on the metal plate, your head shakes. That was the awful part, but he could get used to it. He had to, any ways.  
"So, Mr. Preed…"  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Cyborg?" he snorted.  
"So sorry. Any ways, tell me about yourself. First of all.. Why are you here?"  
"Hmph.. Don't remember why I'm here. I just remember Korso placing one hand…" he paused, then shook his head. "I just remember waking up in the sick bay with Stith's awful face glaring down at me, then before I knew it, I was being yelled and cussed at."  
"I see… Tell me about your past."  
"Why?"  
She shrugged and sipped some more of the beverage, cringing slightly at it's taste.  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Trade, I guess."  
He frowned, suspicious, but those eyes were staring at him. Waiting.. Waiting for his response. To tell her more about him. Did she really want to get close to him? As in a relationship? Of course not, he told himself over and over again. She's just aboard because Stith took pity on her. That was all…  
"Not much to say…" he looked behind him, expecting to see Stith watching them. He leaned forward a little and whispered, "I'll meet you in my quarters.. Then I'll tell you."  
She nodded, and he left. Junnea took another swig of the coffee, which had suddenly gone cold. She coughed and winced, staring at it.  
"Nasty…" she murmured.  
She stood up and walked over the sink, turning the cup upside down. The beverage spilled.  
She yawned, stretching her arms out. The coffee had woken her up more, but there was still no mistake she was tired. No.. She was exhausted, but why? Was it the planning? The challenge of staying on the three crew members good side? Maybe it was just the fact she wasn't doing anything. She was only twenty five years old. She was on Earth when it blew up. She was on Earth for it's very last few years. She was training, secretly spying, crap like that.   
She remembered the last moments of Earth, before it was blown up. People ran, screaming. Ships flew everywhere. Children cried. Fires everywhere… It was like living in hell. What could she do? Freak out for no reason? It was only a stupid planet any ways. Humans had destroyed it, any ways. Why did they bother? They would only destroy it too.   
Junnea hid on a leaving ship to escape. Sure, she didn't care about the planet blowing up, but she didn't want to be in the way of the explosion. When she had the chance, she murdered everyone aboard. The captain. The children. The couples. The elders. Everyone had died. Did she care? No. They wouldn't be missed as it is. Just less trouble for her to deal with. Who needed screams, threats, and crap like that? No one. That's who. And she wasn't even sorry. Bounty Hunters were never sorry. They never regretted what they did. Never.  
Moaning, she stood up slowly and nearly fell because her legs had fallen asleep. She grunted and hobbled out of the kitchen, praying no one would try contacting her or the other two wouldn't see her. It was embarrassing enough to be caught in her room in her night gown by the Akrennian. Not to mention she was in a grumpy mood. Lack of sleep… Lack of power… She needed a good work out to get back in shape. She was lagging behind.   
"Look, I'm here," she snorted, knocking rather loudly on the door of Preed's quarters.  
He opened the door and stepped aside so she could get in. Junnea looked around, slightly surprised at the dimness. The walls were covered in parchments in his native language, posters, and a shelf with various weapons. The bed was in the corner and a small bathroom for just himself. It looked like one being could fit in there.   
"Sit," he said, indicating the chair by a small table.  
She obeyed, sitting down. Only then had she noticed a picture sitting on a stand by Preed's bed. It was a picture of a female Akrennian, looking older than he was.   
"Is that your mother?"  
He looked at her, startled, then looked at the picture. He frowned and picked it up, sitting down in another chair. A soft sadness clouded his sarcastic filled eyes and he sighed.  
"Yes…"  
"What happened to her?" she asked. This could be useful information… Maybe she could get everything she wanted out of him.  
He hesitated to answer, then slowly replied, "She died while giving birth to me."  
"Oh…" was all she said.  
"My father blamed me for her death. He beat me ever since I could remember… If I did something wrong, I'd get hit. If I talked back, I'd get hit. If I did nothing… I was beaten."  
She leaned forward a little.   
"When I was around seventeen… When he hit me, I hit him back. I punched him square in the jaw.. Oh my God do I wish I didn't… He beat me like he never had before.. The rest of the beatings were like caresses compared to what I got that day… I was out for a week. When I woke up, I packed and left. He didn't care. All he did was complain about the food my step-mother had made…" he paused, then went on. "She wished me luck. Bless her that she did.. I pray she got out before my father got her…"  
"I wonder what it's like to have loving parents.." she murmured, and got an odd stare from Preed, before he remembered she was created.  
"I don't know. Stith knows though…"  
"How could she know?"  
"She had parents once. Korso told me about her past."  
"Were they loving?"  
He nodded.  
"They were peaceful Mantrins. Unlike the rest of the species, who were mostly gun lusting fools, they loved life and they loved their daughter. One night, she was awakened by a noise. She was only seven in human years, four in her years. She started downstairs, thinking there was a party. She was wrong though. When she entered the main room, there was blood caking the walls. Vases were knocked over… She found her mother behind the couch, covered in blood. A Drej was hovering over her, when it spotted Stith. She ran into her room and hid in the closet with the dolls. The Drej tried finding her, but she was so small, she looked like another toy. So it left. She was found by her baby sitter, who took her in. Her father was found with his gun still in his hands, dead on the ground outside."  
"That's where the bitterness and her knack for not trusting anyone…" Junnea said thoughtfully.  
Preed nodded and stared at the picture of his mother. What would he say to her now? He had spilled his guts out to her. Now she knew he wasn't so sarcastic. He was only that way to hide his pain and misery. His father never wanted him, he guessed… The only one who cared for him was his step-mother, and probably this Cyborg.   
"I find you lucky."  
"Lucky!?" he spat. "How can you call it luck!?"  
"At least you had a loving step-mother. I had and have no one. I'm a nobody."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really. You are something more than what you expect. What we expect. You interest me too, Cyborg."   
What was he saying!? He had called her interesting?! What was he thinking?! Was it for the fact that he yearned for his real mother and longed for someone to care for him? Or was it just that… He cared for her? No, no… It wasn't possible. She wasn't even real!  
"Oh ho! So I interest you now? My, my… That is quite engaging, don't you agree? So you really do care for me, Preed."  
He grunted and sat the picture down.   
"Maybe so Cyborg…"  
"I have a name you know. It's Junnea."  
"Yes, dear, I know."  
She grabbed his chin and turned his head so he faced her. He was startled, and tried to pull away, but her grip was strong and wasn't willing to give away.   
"What are you doing!?"  
She leaned forward so their lips were almost touching. She spoke in a soft voice, "Do you just care for me or do you just love me?"  
He felt a lump well up in is throat, and he tried to swallow it. What was she getting at? He didn't know… But he did do something even he wasn't expecting. He kissed her.   
Junnea jumped back, letting go of his chin. She stared at him, wide eyed, not knowing what to say or do. She felt her body shiver a little and stood up.  
"I think I should be going," she managed to choke.  
"Stay," he murmured, the sly look returning to his eye.  
"No. I have chores to do."  
"Then come back here tonight."  
"If you think I'm going to have sex with you, you're wrong."  
"No! No! I wasn't thinking that! I want you to tell me about your past, since I kindly told you mine," he smirked and held out his hand. She took it and they shook, and she left.  
She paused outside and waited to see if Preed would leave. She heard his body shuffling around inside, but he didn't make any attempts to go. She touched her lips and they quivered a little. Grumbling, she went off towards her quarters.  
"I got him in my trap… Now he's hooked, like every other foolish male was. They can never resist my charm. I'm a sly one, aren't I?" she chuckled to herself. "He's all mine…"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Bad! Very bad! Oh this is bad!" Gune wailed, running past them, one of his own inventions chasing him. Stith stared, and tried desperately not to laugh.  
"Should we help him?"  
"Yeah.. We should. Let's hope it doesn't blow up on the bridge again," Stith said to Junnea, and they took off running after Gune.  
Preed leaned against the wall, half asleep, half awake. He ignored Gune running past him, and he ignored Stith and Junnea.   
"Oh! Oh! STOP! You are very bad! Bad! Stop chasing Gune!!" he wailed, trying to get away from his own invention.  
Stith yanked out her gun and aimed. Junnea pulled out a small gun and her finger switched a dial, aiming. She skidded around the corner and onto the bridge as Gune dove to the ground, as, whatever it was, went squealing over his head.  
The Mantrin fired repeatedly, missing every time.  
"AHHH!" Gune took off running past them and Junnea shot around, running after him and the invention.  
"GUNE! Hold still!!!"  
"Gune can't!"  
"Yes you can!"  
BAM!  
"AHH!"  
"What is that thing!?" Stith hollered.  
"It's! It's… AHH!"   
BAM! BAM!  
"You can't hit Gune!"  
"I won't hit him!"  
BAM! CRACK!  
Gune let out a startled scream as the lights went out. Junnea paused and Stith looked around, and frowned.  
"Crap…"  
"Oh yeah.. Crap…"  
Preed stumbled to them and whack! The invention hit him right in the head and he fell like a stone onto the ground. Junnea raised her gun and aimed.  
"Hope you won't miss it…"  
"Oh I won't!"  
BAM! The invention blew up and Stith stared. She grunted, a little jealous, then grabbed the Akrennian's arm, yanking him to his feet. He groaned and rubbed his head, which vibrated a little.   
"Did someone get the name of that ship?.." he grunted.  
Gune picked up the pieces of his invention and sighed, then waddled off to go fix it. Junnea helped keep Preed steady.  
"Well… This was an interesting morning," Stith said.  
"Oh yeah… We're going to have a wonderful day," Junnea rolled her eyes.  
"Coffee anyone?…"   
The two females stared at Preed, then shook their heads.  
"How long did that last?"  
"… Oh… I think two minutes, not even that."  
"Ahh.." the Cyborg nodded.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
She traced her finger along the holographic 3D map. Her nails were painted a midnight black, with detailed skulls in the middle of each one. She had sharpened her nails so they resembled that of claws, so when she wanted, she could scratch up anyone who angered her. It was her choice to do so. Most Bounty Hunters didn't want to deal with little things like that. Then again… She wasn't like most, now was she?  
"Home sweet home.." she muttered.  
How long had it been? Twenty years for sure… She was created by someone, but she didn't know who. The first year she was created, she was sent to Earth. There, Junnea was taught the first basic skills. She remembered it all like it had happened yesterday… Bounty Hunters never forgot anything.   
  
"The Drej are coming…" a voice whispered, typing various things on a computer.  
She sat there, only around five. Her hair was dirty and long, that hung by her shoulders. Eyes full of curiosity and eagerness, she was awaiting her orders.  
A humanoid alien spun around in a chair and glared harshly at her. He was tall, maybe 7'6", and he had gigantic ears. They were an oval shape, with two golden earrings fused into the skin. His left ear was ripped, so the third was gone. Full fledged Naflese warriors had six earrings in both of their ears. Three in one, three in other. Captains had hooked earrings. It was painful to have your earring ripped out, but they had to live with it.  
"You! Junnea! Come here!" he snapped.  
She obeyed and stood up, walking over slowly. He pointed at the screen. There was thousands of little dots and a big shape looming over the planet. The planet Earth.  
"Yes.. Sir?" she stammered, wringing her hands together.  
"What should we do?!"  
"D.. Do what?"  
He backhanded her, sending her flying. She hit the wall with a sickening thwack and she fell to the ground, choking out. She coughed, the taste of her own coppery blood filled her mouth. She didn't want to get up, afraid of being smacked again, but he ordered her to get her butt over there.  
"Don't be smart with me! The Titan is leaving for space, and there is no way we'll be able to catch up with it. If we try, we'll be shot by either humans or the Drej. The mother ship is preparing to blow up the Earth. What should we do?" he stared right at her.  
"We.. We should wait…"  
"Wait!? Why!? I want a reason!"  
"We should wait until… Until the Titan is found and the new Earth is made… If the Drej don't get it first. When they're least expecting it, we destroy the new planet and the Titan.. If the Drej get the Titan, we pay or trade with them for it… Then we destroy it."  
He stared down at her, looking like a vulture hovering over his prey. A smile spread across his grim face.  
"No wonder they gave me to you… You are a smart one. But don't be so happy about it. Your kind isn't wanted around here. You won't be accepted by anyone. You gotta fight to survive. No one and I mean no one likes Cyborgs."  
"But why?.."  
"Don't back talk to me!" he hollered, smacking her again. She skidded and hit another computer. Pain shot through her body and she almost passed out. Tears flooded her eyes. No.. Not tears. Tears weren't in her eyes. Blood.. Her own blood from a head wound. She curled up tightly into a ball and he grabbed her hair, yanking her face to look him in the eye.  
"You gotta task to do. You need to sneak aboard a ship and kill everyone aboard. You hear me?" She nodded and he continued on. "If you fail, you'll be blown to pieces. You make sure you don't get caught! If you succeed… You'll be glad you did."  
He threw her to the ground and told her to leave. She stumbled to her feet and walked out.  
  
It was like being in hell when she left. Fires and screams echoed for miles, and in her ears. The cries of agony and despair flooded her mind. Humans ran everywhere, carrying small children, scrambling to get onto any remaining ships. They didn't notice her. They were too busy worrying about their own lives. It did not matter to her though..   
Junnea clung to the shadows. Darkness was her only comfort. Since no one else ever comforted her, the darkness when her eyes closed and in the shadows was what soothed her from the horrible memories. She moved swiftly, staying with a few crowds.   
"No! There has to be more ships!" a women sobbed, holding the hand of a small boy who looked terrified. The little girl in her arms cried loudly, which was only caught up in the swirl of chaos.  
"Help me!" another voice rang out.   
"The Drej are coming!"  
"NO! THEY'RE HERE!"  
"WE'RE DOOMED!"  
Time was precious now. She spotted a ship and ran towards it, shoving past people. She hit a small girl with black hair and oddly shaped eyes. They stared at each other for a good solid minute, then the girl reached out to touch her wounds. Junnea pulled back in pain. Then, before the girl could do any more, she was pulled aside and away towards the ship.  
Can't go there… Junnea thought. The ship is full…  
"Kid!" a voice shouted.  
She whirled around to see a man, not very old, most likely in his early twenties, stared down at her. He had mysterious brown eyes and brown and reddish brown hair.  
"Come on!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards another ship. She tried to pull away, but the man kept pulling her, not letting her get away. After a few seconds, she stopped. The human was leading her to a ship! She could get the job done and see what that Naflese meant…  
The man picked her up. She looked at him and noticed a tag on his shirt. It said the name 'Joseph Korso' on it. He set her down inside the ship and patted her head, then frowned at her wounds.  
"Nasty wounds there, kid… Who did this to you?"  
She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.  
"Never mind that. You just get yourself out of here. Maybe we'll meet again," he smiled. "I got to go blow up those Drej so you'll be safe. C'yas."   
He saluted her and disappeared off into the crowd. She stood there, watching him go. Such kindness.. Never had she felt it before… No one ever gave her kindness. No one ever cared for her. Now… A human named Joseph Korso showed it towards her…   
She snapped from her day dreams and ran inside the ship. She huddled up in a dark corner, awaiting the ship to leave. It was a matter of time and waiting… Time and waiting… Time and waiting was what she could handle…  
It seemed to take forever until the ship lurched and took off. She felt her body starting to slide, but she dug her feet into the floor, keeping herself in place. Peeking out a nearby window, she saw millions of other ships. Bright neon blue ones, and the same pale colored ships like the one she was in. She couldn't help but be amazed at the beauty of the Earth and the neon ships that blew up the human escape ships. She didn't care about humans. They didn't care about her.   
Junnea looked at the humans in the seats, clutching any belongings they had brought or their children. A few aliens were on the ship, but it was mainly humans. She stood up and slowly made her way to where the driver was. No one noticed. They were too busy looking out the window. She felt the ship shake violently and nearly lost her footing, but glancing out the window, she saw huge chunks go flying into other ships, causing them to explode. Only smiling, she continued on.  
  
Blood caked the walls. Blood was splattered on the windows and dripped from the ceiling. She wiped some from her face, smiling.  
"I did it sir…"  
"Good.. Good…" a voice chuckled from her communicator. "Just land on the planet the humans called Mars and I'll pick you up from there. You should know how to fly it."  
"Yes.. I do sir…"  
"Stop calling me sir you little shit head!"  
"Sorry!" she yelped.  
She sat down at the controls and scowled at how highly outdated they were. She was used to flying the more up-to-date ships, not these stupid dinky ones. But it didn't matter. She was proud of herself. She had successfully killed a whole ship load without getting killed herself. Maybe she could make it as a Bounty Hunter… It would take everything she had, but after this, she felt ready. She was ready to become what she was designed for!  
"Nasty wounds there, kid… Who did this to you?"  
She flinched. The words from that human man echoed in her mind. She kept seeing his concerned eyes in her mind.   
"Never mind that. You just get yourself out of here. Maybe we'll meet again. I got to go blow up those Drej so you'll be safe. C'yas."   
"C'yas…" she murmured under her breath to herself…   
  
She paused and watched Stith pass by.  
"Stith.."  
"Yeah?" she paused and turned to face Junnea.  
"What was your old Captains name?"  
"Why would you want to know?"  
"Just want to know."  
"His name was Joseph Korso."  
"Thanks.." she disappeared into her quarters and kicked the wall, cursing loudly.  
It was him! That man she saw twenty years ago! It was Joseph Korso! The human that the Drej asked her about. He was willing to trade the Titan for money but for some reason, he wasn't around anymore.   
Probably died… she thought to herself. Fool… You had so much to live for and you must of went and got yourself killed.   
She plopped down onto her bed and stared off, lost in her own swirling memories. She was having doubts on killing off Preed.. No way! She couldn't back down! She was getting paid a great deal of money and if she backed down, she'd be the one getting decapitated! So backing down was out of the question. She was getting her money, and she was going to get it in less than a week. Even if meant her very own death.  



End file.
